Passing the Torch
by Sami S
Summary: After Tim Speedle's death a new CSI comes in to take his place causing emotions to run high in a lot of directions for the team, especially when they learn who she is. Please R
1. New Arrival

Boy it's nice to have the internet again. Anyway, this is my first CSI fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy. Just as a little warning, I stopped watching the show after Speedle died so I don't know much of what's going on now but I'm slowly updating myself. As such this fanfic takes place a little after the epi where Tim dies and Ryan Wolfe doesn't exist in this storyline of mine only cause I don't know his character at all, so consider it my version of what season three would have been like with Sami in it Please R & R!

Disclaimer: the usual, i don't csi miami or any of it's character concept and the like, unforutnately. Sami however is my own creation.

* * *

The hot Miami sun beat down onto the blacktop of the CSI headquarters parking lot baking the surface and causing the heat to ripple up in soft waves. Without fanfare and without any onlookers a Shelby GT 500 pulled into the parking lot and settled itself into the nearest spot. The car was spotless, blue with a wide white racing stripe, the engine purring. A moment later the engine died down and the door opened to deposit its driver onto the hot blacktop. 

The woman was in her mid to late twenties, and stood at about 5'7", her long dark slightly curly hair pulled back into a ponytail held together by a dark blue ribbon. She was slight with subtle feminine curves and wearing a black Aerosmith band shirt with 'distressed' jeans and black boots. Her gray green eyes scanned the parking lot and fixed on the building in front of her. She seemed to hesitate, a brief look of fear, nervousness, and excitement rushed across her features. After a moment, she took a deep breath and closed the door. She popped open the trunk, took out a forensic kit and a duffel bag, and headed into CSI headquarters.

* * *

It was their first morning break and already Eric felt beat. He had just finished a case that had dragged on for almost a week. In all fairness though it had helped him to focus his mind and challenged him at the same time. It was a real satisfaction to finally catch the perp when all the evidence was in line solidly. A job well done in his mind. He made his way into the break room and fixed himself a cup of coffee. He was just taking his first sip when Calleigh walked in with a sigh and made a beeline for the community fridge. He chuckled at the expression on her face 

"Long day already? The day's just started."

"Don't remind me," her southern drawl was always pleasant to the ears. "I'm cleaning up after nightshift so I'm a little testy. The ballistics lab is a mess," she stood up an apple in her hand and went over to sit on the couch. "Let's just say that I'm glad for a break."

Eric nodded and paused, "You hear anything from Horatio about the new recruit?" The question was asked slowly and softly. He looked down a moment then back up at Calleigh. She frowned slightly and took a bite of her apple. After a moment she shook her head and swallowed.

"Not yet, but I hear that he or she is due any day now. For some reason he's keeping all details a secret. I don't know why, but he is."

"He must have his reasons," Eric hesitated again. "I guess it was time to bring someone in, I mean it's been four almost five months since…." His voice trailed off and he suppressed a pained expression from his features. A sad distant look held itself on Calleigh's normally sunshine bright face.

"Yeah, it's a good way to move on though. It'll be good for everyone in the long run," she sounded like she was trying convincing herself at the same time.

"I guess, but it just feels weird you know? Like it's too soon or something, I don't know," he shrugged and sighed then took a sip of his coffee. Calleigh gave him a half smile then went back to finishing her apple. They stayed in that easy silence for a few moments. Just as Eric finished his coffee and was about to see if he could find Horatio he was stopped by a figure standing in the doorway of the break room.

It was a woman who looked like she was a little younger than he was and she was beautiful. Her skin was lightly tanned but not by exposure to sunlight, more like a natural color. Her strangely light colored eyes offset her skin and dark hair. He froze a moment and took in her casual clothes then the kit in her hand and the duffel bag. She had a visitor's badge clipped to one of the belt loops of her jeans. She also looked a little lost. Spotting Eric and Calleigh she seemed to take in a breath of relief.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if one of you guys could give me directions?" Her voice was soft but clear and steady. Eric glanced over at Calleigh.

"Where did you need to go?" Calleigh responded a look of curiosity on her face.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Caine's office? I think I took the wrong hallway or something…."

"Oh well, you're not too far away," Eric finally found his voice. "You just keep going down this hallway, take the first left and at the end of that hallway you should find him there."

She gave Eric a smile and turned it to Calleigh then back to Eric, "Thanks, this place is a little direction twisty."

Calleigh smiled, "It can be sometimes."

"Thanks again," she threw Eric one last smile, a little lingering unless it was just his imagination, then headed down the hall. Eric looked over at Calleigh and she looked back over at him their gazes locking.

"New recruit looks like," Calleigh said and took a bite of her apple.

"Something about her seem familiar to you?"

* * *

Horatio was going over some files in his office when there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up a little surprised. If it had been Calleigh or Eric they wouldn't have bothered to knock since they most likely would have come up from the lab. Seeing that he was alone and not too apparently busy they would have just came in. Someone new, and maybe the person who's file he was looking at at that moment 

"Come in," his voice was loud enough to carry through the mass of the door. A second later the door opened and he smiled slightly at the nervous looking young woman who walked into his office. As predicted it was the person's whose file he had in front of him and he wondered at her sense of timing. Horatio gestured for her to sit, the duffel looked heavy, and she did, albeit a little stiffly. He could see her FBI training peeking through her casual exterior.

"Good morning, I see you've arrived a day early detective."

"Anxious to get started sir and the title detective is going to take some getting used to," she allowed a smile to peek out making her look younger than she already did.

Horatio smiled a little and glanced down at her file then back up at her again, "Well you can start by dropping the sir."

"Excuse me?" She blinked at him a bit and he smiled again.

"Around here I like to keep things casual. No Lieutenant, no sir, just Horatio or H. Coming from where you are it might be a bit difficult, but I'm sure you'll adapt Samira."

She recovered herself and smiled, "Well then in that case it's Sami."

"Sami?"

"Yeah, only my mother calls me Samira. Anyone else they just use it when they're angry at me or to get my attention so I just like to be called Sami or Sam, either works."

Horatio nodded slightly, "Sami or Sam it is then." He stopped and paused for a second looking down at her file, "I realize how difficult this is going to be for you." His voice was low when he spoke. Sami stiffened in her seat a little a blank distant expression on her face.

"It is, but I'll be all right."

He nodded again, "Hopefully the transition can be made easily, but that isn't always what happens. On the other hand you'll find nothing but support from me and your fellow CSI's I can guarantee that."

Sami nodded herself staring down at her hands, "I can believe that. Tim used to talk about you guys like a second family so I can also imagine how awkward I'm going to make things."

"It will be, but before you know it, you'll be a big part of this family too."

Sami looked up and gave him a soft half smile that was full of sadness but hope. And that was something that Horatio took to be a good sign.

* * *

Calleigh had already been in the trace lab when she had gotten the page. She went on with the analysis that she was in the middle of and a minute or two later Eric showed up and walked over to the lighted table where Calleigh stood. 

"What's up?" He asked standing opposite to her on the other side of the table. Calleigh shrugged.

"Don't know, I wasn't the one who paged you. Got one myself."

"Must be Horatio then, I wonder what's going on."

"Must be about your new girlfriend," she teased smiling wide. Eric frowned at her in mock anger.

"What do you mean girlfriend? She's a new CSI that's all…."

"And you think she's cute, don't deny it I saw the look on your face Eric Delko. There's no mistaking that look in your eyes," she grinned at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She shook her head and laughed softly. When she looked up she saw Horatio standing in the doorway looking at the both of them with a bemused expression. Calleigh gave him one of her trademark sunny smiles. Horatio stepped into the lab and behind him stepped the woman that they had talked to earlier. She was still carrying her kit and her duffel slung over her shoulder. Calleigh turned the smile easily over to the woman who returned it with a smile that was softer and shy. Eric stood where he was keeping his expression neutral and friendly.

"You guys having fun?" Horatio asked stopping at a point so that the woman was standing next to him.

"Well you know the usual, collecting bullets, fibers, hairs and the like. All a day of fun for a CSI," Eric grinned.

"Hm, well I have called all of you here to introduce you to the new recruit that everyone's been talking about."

"Small lab, lots of talk," Calleigh said apologetically to the woman who looked slightly embarrassed.

Horatio put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "This is Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko. Guys this is our new CSI. Detective Samira Speedle."


	2. Locker Talk

At first Calleigh couldn't believe her ears then the closer she actually looked at Sami the more she could see Tim in her. It was subtle, the shape of her eyes, the hair, all traits that Sami shared with Tim, shared so much that even Eric had noticed something familiar with this person, someone he had never met. There was a similarity in this woman that she could find in what she remembered of Tim.

"You're his sister, aren't you?" She said slowly and quietly. Eric, who had been standing there with wide eyes his brain racing at a hundred miles a minute, stared at Calleigh then back at Sami who nodded slightly her expression saddened.

Eric took a breath, "Tim never said anything about having a sister…"

"Tim was never the type of person to talk about his family. I'm not surprised you don't know he has siblings," Sami said looking at them both steadily.

Eric blinked not able to stop staring at Sami, "Siblings? As in more than one?"

Sami smiled a little, "As in Tim was a middle child. I'm the youngest and Peter is the oldest of the three Speedle kids. So yes, more than one."

A silence broke out suddenly at those words. Each person in the room wondering just how well they knew their friend and colleague. Each person pondering the what ifs and could have beens that had plagued them since Tim's death. The only person who was confident of their role in his life and of the entire knowledge of his being was Sami. Despite this, even she wondered sometimes what he had kept from her and shared with no one else.

Horatio broke the silence, "In any case, questions we all have but at the moment we have a job to do. Several of them in fact." He glanced at Calleigh who seemed to be staring off into the distance, "Calleigh why don't you show Sami to the locker room and get her situated? Her ID should also be ready by now." Calleigh nodded then he glanced over at Eric, "Eric I have an assignment for you."

Eric didn't say anything but finally broke his gaze on Sami who was starting to look a little uncomfortable. Horatio gave Sami's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she was led out of the trace lab and into the hallway. Eric couldn't help it, he watched the two women leave, his brain still buzzing with the load of information that he had just been dumped with.

Her eyes wide and staring all around her Sami followed Calleigh first back to the receptionist desk to pick up her ID then back towards the women's locker room. The entire time the two of them were silent, a slow tension forming between them. Sami picked out a locker and began unloading her stuff into it. Calleigh sat down on one of the benches, a look on her face telling Sami that she was trying to come to a decision. Sami let out a silent sigh and spoke, still facing the locker as she emptied out her bag.

"If you have something you want to ask me, you can go ahead. We're going to be working together so it's better to get anything out into the open."

Calleigh glanced up at her, "It's just that…..Tim never mentioned anything about his family. Nothing about his parents or the fact that he had a brother and a sister…."

"Tim was pretty private," Sami pulled out a couple of photos that she had in a side pocket and handed them to Calleigh. "Even to his family, he always kept to himself not really feeling a part of the group."

Calleigh glanced down at the pictures. The first couple were black and whites of a seven year old Tim holding what looked to be a baby Sami. Behind and next to him stood an older boy of about ten or eleven. The older boy had the same dark hair as Tim and the now grown up Sami, but he was definitely more alike in looks to Tim than Sami was to either of them. The sibling resemblance in her was slight compared to them. Without glancing twice you could tell that these two were brothers.

There were more pictures, family photos showing how the kids grew. Two of them were of just Sami and Tim. The oldest was Tim at his high school graduation in a cap and gown looking a little awkward, obviously not liking his picture taken. Next to him, her arms wrapped around his waist and a beaming smile on her face, was an eleven-year-old Sami. Despite his stiff posture at her embrace, coupled with his nervousness at being photographed, he had an arm around her and just the gesture was warm in itself. The only thing that showed the love he had for her. Even something so simple showed through.

The next photo was what looked like Sami at a FBI function, her graduation from the academy. Again, Sami and Tim together, but this time Sami was in a dark blue pantsuit her hair up in a bun. It was a startling contrast to the woman standing in front of Calleigh. Tim was next to her, his arm around her shoulders. That same gesture made for a now older beloved sister, and also a smile. Calleigh could see how proud he was by the look in his eyes. Calleigh felt her stomach clench at the sight of him as an old yet new pain came up to the surface.

Calleigh handed the photos to Sami who stared to stick them onto the inside of her locker door. They were copies Calleigh realized, otherwise Sami probably wouldn't have taped them like that. Sami finished and stared at the pictures for a moment before going back to her bag.

"I practically had to force him to pay attention to me. I know it's not that usual to think that an older brother wouldn't want his little sister sticking around him, but he did that with everyone. Always wanted to spend time with his books than with anyone else. So I used to sneak into his room and make him talk to me about what he was reading or have him read to me. He read a lot of stuff that at the time I didn't understand, but I just wanted him to talk to me, spend time with me. We grew close because I was persistent."

Calleigh nodded slightly, "What about your older brother, Peter you said his name was?"

"Yeah, Peter," Sami paused a moment. "Peter's even more complicated than Tim. It's such a long story and well like I said complicated. I'm not so sure about everything. Peter and Tim were never really close and my relationship with Peter is strained."

"The three of you have a falling out?"

"Not exactly, like I said complicated," she finished putting her stuff into the locker and pulled out a combination lock. Sami folded up the bag and put that into the locker as well then closed the door and spun the combination. She turned to face Calleigh, "But I have a feeling that there's something else on your mind besides all this."

Calleigh looked up and into Sami's eyes. Sami had the ability to replicate that same piercing look that Tim had had. That remembrance made a surge of anger push it's way out.

"Your parents were at the funeral but you and your other brother never bothered to show up. You talk about how close you two were, and you weren't even there," Calleigh's tone held an acidic edge to it that surprised even her. Sami blinked and then after a moment she sat down on the bench a little ways away from Calleigh.

Sami stared down at her hands clasped together in her lap. Calleigh couldn't read the expression on her face. It was neutral, but when she spoke, her emotions were in her voice.

"I didn't know he died till a month later. I was on an undercover assignment and my bosses had to make a choice. Either inform me and maybe pull me out compromising the mission, or save the big picture and not let me know at all until I get a hysterical phone call from my mom when I get home. I quit shortly after that and requested a transfer into the police force here in Miami."

Calleigh was silent and they sat there for what seemed like the longest moment. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. The anger Calleigh had felt began to seep away at the sadness in Sami's voice. There was more to it than sadness though. There was her own anger, frustration, and a tremendous grief that she hadn't had time to express or really go through. Calleigh felt a sudden stab of sympathy towards her and realized that she really did want her as a friend. She cleared her throat a little before speaking.

"So you were in the FBI?"

Sami nodded looking up and staring at the locker, "Yeah, got recruited from college. Worked in their crime labs and also did a lot of undercover assignments. Turns out I'm a pretty good liar," she joked and Calleigh smiled. "I left because it was more important to them to keep the big picture in tact than to ensure the peace of mind of their agents. Don't get me wrong, I get the idea of the big picture and it is important I agree with them on that point. But it's just the way they handle things. They can be a real bunch of loveless sons of bitches you know what I mean?"

Calleigh nodded and chuckled a little, "If our dealings in the past is any indication that's an understatement."

"Not all of them are like that of course, but I just had to get out. I should have done this a long time ago, just went into the police force. I think I'm going to like it a lot better."

"I'm glad," Calleigh gave her a soft smile. "I think you're going to fit in here just fine, as soon as the awkwardness wears off anyway," Sami smiled back then sighed and stood up and Calleigh stood up as well.

"So," Calleigh hesitated as they started to walk out of the locker room. "Why didn't your brother go to Tim's funeral?"

This caused another sigh, not directed at Calleigh but at something else, "Like I said, it's really complicated. I wish I had a clear cut answer and I don't."

The two of them walked out of the locker room and came face to face with Horatio. He was leaning against the wall opposite them and he smiled as they came over to him. He held a couple of slips of paper in one hand and two folders in another.

"Everything all right ladies?"

The two of them nodded. Sami pulled out her ID tag and clipped it to the collar of her shirt then stood there rocking back and forth on her feet, her thumbs hooked into her belt loops. Horatio handed Calleigh one of the folders and a slip of paper.

"Calleigh you're with me. I'll meet you at the crime scene where Tripp is waiting for us as we speak. Sami, you're with Eric. He's waiting for you in the break room as soon as you're ready," he smiled at her again. "You ready to start your first day?"

Sami grinned with a look that was totally unique, totally Sami. A mixture of mischief, anticipation, and energy, "Time to go catch some bad guys."


	3. First Day of Work: Milton Murders

Just a little word of warning,I have a description of a crime scene in here.I tried to not go into graphic detail or anything butI just thought I'd give a mini warning here.

* * *

Eric sat on one of the couches in the break room, his kit at his feet, his hands clasped as he stared off into a distance. It was still all a little surreal, meeting Tim's sister. He remembered conversations he and Tim had had about family. He had told Tim about his three sisters, his parents but whenever Eric had asked him about his family he had skimmed or avoided the question by telling him next to nothing or just plain nothing at all. Eric had always wondered about his reluctance to discuss his family. Did it mean something or was Tim just not comfortable talking about his family with anyone?

Eric knew that Tim had been an extremely private person. However for as long as he had known Tim he had assumed that the two had become best friends. Or at least something close to it. Had that all been in Eric's mind? His own interpretation of their relationship? He just didn't know anymore. Suddenly he felt like he had been plunged down the rabbit hole headfirst without a flashlight. Then there was Sami herself.

She reminded him of Tim just enough to be slightly disturbing. At the same time though… She was exactly the type of girl that Eric would find himself attracted to. Beautiful, sure of herself despite the obvious awkwardness of the situation, intelligent, all immediate traits he picked up just in her presence. Her smile was bright enough, but the brightness seemed forced. You wouldn't pick up on that unless you really looked into her eyes. A constant look of sadness was there, but he didn't think it was all just about Tim's death. More and more questions flashed through his mind, questions he wasn't sure he had the right to ask…not yet anyway.

He jumped at a sudden gentle grip on his shoulder and he looked up. Surprised he saw Sami looking down at him with a concerned look on her face. Her hand still on his shoulder she smiled at him slightly and gave him a soft shake before letting go.

"You okay? You looked like you were in another country or something. Hope I didn't disturb a really good daydream cause those are ones you don't want to lose hold of for nothing."

He smiled briefly back at her, "No, nothing like that just…thinking, that's all." He stood up and picked up his kit.

"You going to be okay working with me? I know you were good friends with Tim," a look of anxiety and concern light up across her face. "I'm sure Horatio would understand…"

Eric shook his head and smiled at her again, "No it's okay really. It's just a little sudden that's all. We're cool, just ignore my brief lapses from reality every now and again." That comment gained Eric a small smile chasing away the anxiety and concern. "You all set to get started?"

"Yup, got my stuff and I'm ready to rock and roll."

Several minutes later they were in a Hummer, Eric behind the wheel and Sami sitting next to him. Her chin resting in the palm of one hand as she stared out the passenger side window at the Miami landscape. She felt a slight ache in her chest as a wave of homesickness overcame her. She missed New York already and would definitely feel homesick around the winter months. She started to wonder again for the billionth time what she was doing here. Sami felt like she had made the already delicate situation of her brother's death worse just by being here.

Eric glanced over at her as he drove toward the crime scene. He could only see the profile of her face but he felt a stab of concern for her at what he could see of her expression. He tried to think of something to say to break the silence but couldn't. They passed the rest of the way in silence as Eric drove the Hummer towards one of the richer neighborhoods of Coconut Grove.

The two-story house that was their crime scene was part of a row of houses that sat next to the beach. Carefully manicured lawns, clean sidewalks, expensive cars parked in driveways, even a few boats. Two police patrol cars, the coroners transport van, and an unmarked police vehicle all sat in front of the house. Eric steered them as close to the house as possible then parked.

Sami was out of the car faster than Eric, her energy seemed to pick up as soon as they came in sight of the house. He popped open the back of the Hummer and handed her her kit then grabbed his own and followed her up the lawn and towards the house. As they approached the front door Detective Yelina Salas walked out and smiled at their approach.

"Good afternoon to you Eric," she gave him a slight nod then glanced at Sami frowning a little at the unfamiliar face. "This the new recruit?"

"That's right, Yelina this is Detective Sami Speedle, Sami this is Detective Yelina Salas. She's one of our regulars."

Yelina looked slightly surprised at the last name, but to her credit it was the only emotion shown and it disappeared quickly. She gave Sami a warm smile and shook her hand when Sami offered it.

"Well, it's good to see another woman on the team," Yelina nodded towards the house and was suddenly all business. "Inside we have a husband/wife murder scene. Sarah and James Milton just moved into this house about three months ago. Sarah Milton is in the living room and James Milton is in the garage behind the wheel of his SUV."

Eric's eyes widened, "The James Milton?"

Yelina nodded and Sami looked confused, "Who's James Milton? I'm guessing a sort of important personality around here?"

"Sort of," Eric said slowly. "He's a defense attorney and well known at least among the cops. I've had to testify at a couple of his cases and the guy is pretty ruthless, not to mention knowledgeable."

"I see," Sami felt lost again, that sinking feeling in her stomach returning. Back home she had known everything and everyone there was to knowthat was important to the New York scene. She had grown up there and despite all her traveling she hadn't really left it. She started to feel like a rookie then mentally shook herself. She was not going to feel this way, she would not start to feel sorry for herself. She was going to feel confident and assured herself that all it would take is time to get used to this new city. It just meant she'd have to pay close attention.

"A 911 call was made about twenty minutes ago. A patrol car was sent out to check out the nature of the call, to see if it wasn't a prank or something. They walked into that," she gestured again at the house.

"Any eyewitnesses come forward yet? That is if they can bring themselves to," Sami glanced at the crowd at the edge of the line of police cars. Yelina shook her head.

"Not yet, I'm going to go do a neighborhood canvas then look into family and friends backgrounds."

"Any of their family members been contacted yet?" Eric asked.

Yelina glanced down at her notepad, "Not yet but Sarah Milton has a sister who lives in downtown Miami and James Milton's parents live in Fort Lauderdale. After the canvas I was going to head over to the sister's house and if you guys want to come along you're more than welcome." She gave them both a nod then headed towards the crowd of people and a small group of officers.

Eric pulled out a pair of latex gloves from his kit and handed Sami a pair of his before she had a chance to open her own kit. She smiled at him and took the gloves slipping them on quickly. Eric watched her a moment and his brain couldn't help but note how sweetly pretty her features became when she smiled. Sami looked up at him and gave him a look.

"What?" She noticed him watching her. Eric shook his head slightly.

"It's nothing. You ready to get your hands dirty?"

Sami gave one of the gloves a small snap, "I was born ready."

The two of them walked in and the smell of blood and decomp hit them immediately. Sami wrinkled her nose, the only sign of her discomfort at the smell, and looked around. In front of them was a carpeted staircase leading to the upstairs. To their left the white tiled floor led to a large living room. To their right was an archway opening out into a small family room. Sami led the way carefully to the archway where they saw Alexx kneeling in front of a cream colored couch. At the sounds of their footsteps she looked up.

"Hey, I was just getting her ready for you guys," she looked at Sami, the ghost of a smile crossed her features. "You must be Samira."

"That's right," Sami sounded a little surprised.

"Horatio told me about you this morning. Kinda as a warning since he planned to drop you straight into work as soon as you showed. Great way to get your feet wet."

"Yup, plunge in head first. The only way to start the day," Sami glanced around the room as Eric reached into his kit and pulled out his camera.

Lying on top of the couch was the body of a woman in mid twenties. Her dark blonde hair spread out across a small pillow. Her eyes were shut and specks of blood dotted the skin of her face. As Eric documented the scene Sami made her way carefully over to Alexx looking out for signs of evidence on the floor. She noticed a blood trail and began marking it with numbered evidence cones. Sami set her kit down after noting the direction of the blood trail and marking it for Eric to photograph. She knelt down next to Alexx.

"Liver temp indicates that she was killed three hours ago. I just finished checking out the husband. His liver temp shows that he was killed an hour ago. He's still in the SUV, I thought I'd leave him there for you guys to check it out first then I'll have my guys move out the bodies."

Sami gave the woman a once over. There appeared to be two gunshot wounds, both to the abdomen. Sarah Milton looked as if she had been posed. She lay across the couch, her hands lying atop each other just above the entry wounds. Posed to look as if she had just lain down to take a nap. She was dressed in a T-shirt and jean shorts, her feet bare. Her skin though….

"She looks awfully pale, and she hasn't been dead for that long but she's almost white. Also her clothes are almost soaked with blood but the couch however doesn't have all the much blood on it. Not as much as is indicated with the amount of blood on her clothes."

Alexx nodded a slightly saddened expression on her face, "She died from her wounds, but only because she bled to death from them."

"The smell," Sami let out a breath and it hit her again. Eric had finished photographing the scene and he came over to stand just behind them.

"She was killed elsewhere wasn't she?" He asked softly. Alexx nodded and gestured towards a doorway that led out to what looked like a hall. Careful of the blood trail Eric followed her gesture. He stopped in the hallway having turned left. He seemed frozen in his tracks, his face expressionless. Sami frowned and stood up walking over to him. She put a hand on his arm and leaned around him to see what he was seeing.

The doorway led to a short hallway and to the left it opened out onto a medium sized kitchen that flowed seamlessly into a dining room about the same size. Like what they had seen of the rest of the house everything was decorated in tones, of whites, creams, and browns. The same tile floor in the hallway reached into this area as well. The difference was the blood on the floor. It pooled in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen, then melded with a trail to another larger pool in the dining room. The smell was coming from this and this time Sami couldn't help it. She put a hand to her mouth feeling herself gag as she swallowed hard.

Eric sensed her discomfort and reached over and steadied her by placing his hand on her back. Sami felt his touch, warm and assuring, and felt comforted by it. She leaned into it a moment then stood back up straight a determined look on her face, the energy in her eyes again. She walked back over to the other room as Alexx was finishing up.

"Just let me know when you're ready to have them taken out all right?" Alexx said softly then headed down the hall that Sami had just come from going towards the garage.

Sami glanced at the body then looked around the room. There was an end table against the wall opposite the couch. It had been knocked over and a broken vase of roses had spilled onto the couch mingling with the blood trail. Just left and above of the end table was a bullet hole surrounded by blood splatter. The blood trail began there starting from a small pool of blood. Sami guessed that this was where the husband was shot first.

Leaving the kitchen and dining room to Eric she followed Alexx down the hall and into the garage. As she did though she marked several footprints in the blood photographing them as she did. In the garage sat two vehicles. There was a brand new Mercedes and a Ford Explorer that looked to be a couple of years old. The door to the Explorer was open and Sami immediately saw the body of James Milton. He was slumped over in the drivers seat his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Sami walked over to him and looked inside as best she could. She took pictures as she made her approach and as she looked over the body. She then made her way over to the passenger side and opened the door. She took several more photographs particularly of the keys that were still in the ignition. They were covered in blood, which might indicate that he had tried to start the car after he had been shot the first time. She stared at him a moment her eyes glazing over a bit. She heard footsteps behind her and glanced over her shoulder to find Alexx standing there a look of concern on her face.

"You all right honey?" Alexx's voice was soft. Sami nodded and swallowed again.

"I'm fine, it's just such a waste."

"It always is, no matter who the victim is. A human life is still a human life, and no one deserves a violent death."

Sami didn't say anything only stood there in quiet reflection. A moment later she broke the silence, "I should have someone tow the cars back to the garage at HQ. Unless Eric wants a look, I'm done with the bodies."

"I'll send the victims clothes along with any other trace evidence I find your way," Alexx made her way out of the garage and back into the house. Sami watched the body a moment later then processed the rest of the garage then headed outside to walk the perimeter of the house.


	4. Right At Home

Eric had been in the Trace lab when he had gotten the call from Alexx that the autopsy report was ready. After leaving the crime scene he and Sami had accompanied Yelina to the sister's house. Sarah Milton's sister, Ashley Devin, hadn't been able to give them the names of anyone who would want to kill her sister and her husband. Problem was that as a defense lawyer, a lawyer period, James Milton had a long list of suspects who would want him dead. It would take some time to narrow down the list if they could at all.

Eric was slightly concerned with Sami. She had been silent on the way to the crime scene, but her mood had been drastically altered afterwards. He wasn't sure if he should have said anything and besides that he still wasn't sure what to say. She was still very new to him and he wasn't sure how to comfort her or if that was even what she needed or wanted. Eric never liked walking on eggshells with anyone, but in this case it seemed necessary. He was also not sure why he felt this constant need to protect her, it seemed instinctual an automatic response. After hearing that thought in his head he pushed it away.

When he entered the autopsy bay he noticed that Alexx wasn't alone. This time though it wasn't a victim's body on the table keeping her company. Horatio was standing next to her, watching as she walked him through the results of his own victim's autopsy. Eric paused a moment then walked through the doors. He gave Horatio a slight nod when he looked up and stood on the other side of the table waiting patiently and silently glancing down only briefly at the body in front of him.

"How'd things go today?" Horatio asked when Alexx had finished up. He looked up at Eric his expression unreadable as always and as always Eric looked him in the eye as he spoke to him. It had always seemed the best way to talk to Horatio, more honest.

"They were good. She seems a bit shaky but considering it's normal. I don't think the crime scene helped either. Certainly didn't help me. I think she's going to be fine."

Horatio nodded, "That's what Alexx told me." He paused, looking thoughtful, "Fitting into the group and her work performance, those two things I'm not worried about."

"So what are you worried about?" Eric asked softly, thinking he already knew the answer.

"I'm more worried about her adjustment emotionally. It's going to be tough going, but she seems like a tough young woman. She'll be fine."

Eric nodded and took the report that Alexx handed to him, "There you go sugar. It's all right there."

"Anything unusual?"

Alexx shook her head, "Nope. Sarah Milton died from loss of blood just as we thought. James Milton was shot three times, the first shot hit him in the abdomen the last two punctured a lung and nicked his heart. I sent all of the trace I collected on to the lab, it should be there waiting for you. Also the slugs I found have already been sent over to ballistics."

"Thanks Alexx," he gave her a slight smile and Horatio a nod and he was out the door headed towards the trace lab. Horatio watched him go then turned to Alexx.

"What's your opinion of all this?" Horatio asked, his arms crossed. Alexx thought for a moment.

"I watched her at work. She's really good I have to say, I think talent and drive wise she'll make an excellent addition to the team, just like Tim was. As for the rest, well that's something that'll have to come with time. She's still gotta find her Miami legs you know? And standing in Tim's shadow, in more ways than one, isn't going to be easy. I like her though, I think you're right, everything's going to be fine, maybe better than fine," she gave him a wide smile that he returned briefly then went back to concentrating on the victim in front of him.

* * *

Eric headed down the hall towards the trace lab flipping through the autopsy report as he did. Alexx's finding were all there, written up in the typical neat and thorough fashion she always present in her reports. Toxicology report came back clean and there was nothing unusual about the victims that was found. All in all it was turning out to be a standard shooting, besides the fact of course that these two people shouldn't have been found murdered in their home. Eric closed the file and looked up just in time to see Belmontes walking towards him a grin on his face.

Eric frowned, "What's with the look?"

"You're working with the new CSI right? Tim's sister?"

"Yeah, so?" Eric said a look of confusion on his face.

"Well then you might be glad to hear she's making herself right at home," Belmontes was still grinning.

"Okay, but what's that supposed to mean?"

Belmontes nodded his head in the direction he had just come from, "Head down towards the garage, check out the last bay. You'll see what I mean." He started to walk away then turned back towards Eric, "She's really cute, but I'm going to guess that you've already noticed." Belmontes raised both his eyebrows at Eric then turned and walked away. Eric watched him go still frowning then shook his head slightly. Curious though he headed toward the garage.

When he walked in he heard the music first. It was blasting from the last bay though muffled through the walls and several of the garage technicians were standing near the door to the bay, which was closed. They kept looking in through the small window set into the door. Eric walked towards them and as he did one of the techs noticed him approaching and stepped away from the door looking slightly embarrassed.

"What's going on guys?" Eric asked and looked through the window himself. He glanced back at the two techs who both shrugged their shoulders. Smiling slightly Eric walked through the door and closed it behind him.

Inside the last bay Sami was working on James Milton's SUV. All the doors were open, the trunk and hood popped open as well. The music was coming from a stereo that belonged to one of the techs. Eric recognized the music blasting from it. It sounded like Nickleback. Sami, dressed in a CSI jumpsuit, was leaning over the engine. Splotches of grease already decorating the jumpsuit and there was also a small smear on the side of her cheek. Eric stood there watching her for a moment then walked over to stand over by the side of the engine and peered in.

"I'm almost done processing this monster. It took forever to set up the fume hood."

Eric gaped at her his eyes wide, "You fumed the entire vehicle?"

"Yup, there's something about this thing that bothers me and I intend to find out what it is."

"What have you found so far?" He went over to the stereo and turned down the volume, "Nice choice by the way."

Sami looked up from the engine and smiled at him, "Thanks, helps me concentrate. I've only found so far what I've expected to find with the body being in the driver's seat. But I did find something unusual."

Sami leaned down to pick up something from the kit at her feet. She stood up and turned towards him holding up a fingerprint preserved in a piece of lift tape and backing. In her other hand she held up a partial fingerprint, "I found on under the dash on the steering column, and this one was under the hood of the car. These people keep a tidy vehicle so it was surprisingly easy to lift this. All we have to do is run them against the husband and wife to eliminate them then against anyone else that might have had access to the car. After that well it's just a matter of time."

"A matter of time before we figure out whether or not those are the killers fingerprints? How do you figure?" Eric leaned against a workbench and crossed his arms.

"The husband was trying to start the car when he ran from the killer after being shot the first time. I know this because the car's been tampered with. Someone 'fixed' it so that it wouldn't run. He or she must have planned on the husband possibly trying to run away. That means that the killer planned ahead. Just before we left the sister's place I asked her about the vehicles. Turns out that earlier that morning she had gotten a call from Sarah telling her that she'd have to cancel lunch because James' SUV wasn't working for some odd reason and that he was taking her car. It also explains why the engine was still warm when I checked it at the scene."

"So if he knew that the SUV wasn't working why go for it? Why not go for the other car?"

"Moment of panic. He's just been shot, he wouldn't have been thinking clearly so he went for the vehicle that not only was closer, but also his. Almost an automatic reaction you could say," Sami put the fingerprints back into the kit.

"That's a risk for the killer to have made. He had a fifty/fifty chance that James Milton would have gone for the SUV."

"It must have been a chance he was willing to take. Which means either he's extremely confident or he knows the victims personally."

Eric looked solemn as he stared at the SUV, "So now we just need to eliminate anyone who was at the Milton's place within the last twenty four hours."

Sami smiled that same mischievous energetic smile that would become her trademark, "Just so happens that our job has been made that much easier. I called Ashley Devin ten minutes ago and it turns out that Sarah and James had a dinner party last night. Just them and ten of their closest friends including Ashley."

Eric smiled back, "So we start with Ashley work our way from there. Got a guest list?" Before the words were even out of his mouth Sami waved a sheet of notebook paper in front of him. On it he could see Sami's neat careful handwriting.

"Three steps ahead of you already partner."

Eric chuckled and took the sheet of paper and examined it, "You keep doing this and you'll put me out of a job."

Sami smiled again but this time it was a different emotion showing through, "Now that would be a tragedy since I really enjoy working with you." She turned around and closed the hood of the SUV as Eric looked up. He hadn't seen her smile but he had heard the tone of her voice. He took a minute because what he had heard, he must have imagined it. Sami grabbed a nearby clean rag and began to wipe her hands with it as she turned to face Eric, all business once again.

"So, do you have a preference?"

Eric blinked at her, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, do you like to work trace or fingerprints?" Sami tossed the rag aside. Eric blinked again.

"Oh um I'll take the fingerprints if you want to take trace," he handed her the list back and she opened her kit and handed him the fingerprints she had collected.

"Deal, we have an understanding already," Sami shut her kit then stood up straight again. "I'll clean up in here, I'll page you if I find anything."

Eric nodded and headed out of the garage and mentally shook himself. He wondered what in the hell he could be thinking. After all, this was Tim's baby sister he was having these kinds of thoughts about. He sighed, over five months ago the rules would be clear. Tim's permission sought then if she was interested see how things went from there. But now he wasn't so sure. He sighed again. Best thing was to focus on the case, on work and catch whoever had murdered the Milton's. After that, it would just have to be one step at a time.


End file.
